frackinuniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Farm Beasts
Beasts come in categories: Robotic, Herbivore, Omnivore, Lunar, and Carnivore. Along with differing produce, they also need different food. Carnivores will not eat vegetation, while herbivores wont touch meat. Animals emote their food preference when eating. This will help players to identify what foods they prefer. The icon does not mean the exact food of the icon is ideal, but rather indicates the type. For example, the carrot icon means the animal is an herbivore and prefers plant-based foods. Omnivores will eat virtually anything, except for Pangolins, which do not like raw meat. See the List of Farm Beast Foods for a complete guide. *All farm beasts are friendly, both to players and other farm beasts, although some have non-friendly variants (i.e. Farmable Poptop) but those do not hatch from eggs. Dinosaurs, even the kind that hatch from eggs, are not farm beasts. *Farm beasts occasionally urinate, watering tilled soil, except for robotic beasts, which occasionally vent oil, and the Erchibud, which pee Liquid Erchius Fuel. * Farm beasts poop, which can be used in a Growing Tray or Hydroponics Tray as decent fertilizer, except for robotic beasts, which poop Spare Parts, and the Erchibud, which poops Erchius Crystal. * All farm beasts have a chance to drop Research when harvested. * Unlike vanilla farm beasts, FU farm beasts can be killed. * All Farm Beast eggs hatch much quicker in an Incubator . Feeding *To see exactly what foods animals will eat, and how much it will fill them up, see the List of Farm Beast Foods. *Animals need to be fed using an Trough, Iron Trough, Large Trough, or Chicken Feeder. All are crafted at the Foraging Table. Animals will seek out their food. Baby animals can use troughs, with their food reducing their maturation time *Animals cannot produce their resources unless they are fed and happy. Higher animal happiness = higher resource production. Starving animals lose happiness and thus production rates. 50% Happiness = 100% production, 100% Happiness = 200% production. They cannot starve to death, however; eventually they will just stop producing altogether. Breeding *Animals without Mate timers and eggTypes (modded creatures for instance) will spit out heneggs at 60 minutes by default. Modders wishing their Farm animals to spew out the correct egg simply need to add 'eggType' and their egg name to the monsters file under scriptConfig. *Farmable creatures now have a chance to lay eggs. If they are Happy (fed) and their mate time reaches 0 (60 minutes is the base) there is then a 10% chance for them to lay an egg. We'll expand on this later. Bugs There are occurances that the farm beasts won't mature properly and stay small regardless if they are fed or not which normaly reduces the time needed to mature. To counter this bug you have to give yourself admin rights with the command /admin and use the command /timewarp and put in the specific evolvetime in seconds. Most farmbeast will mature within 1200 seconds. Be sure to have a trough placed and cattle feed placed inside the trough History *Erchibud added in 5.6.202 update Category:Farming Category:Farm beasts